Healslime
The Healslime (originally Healer) is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest II, it is a floating, tentacled Slime that can heal its allies. Characteristics Healslimes are similar to jellyfish, having blue, float-shaped heads with yellow tentacles dangling underneath. Their eyes are often the same yellow color as their tentacles, though there are instances where their eyes are white. While stronger than normal Slimes, Healslimes are still mediocre combatants and make themselves most threatening when they heal other, more powerful monsters before the player has a chance to subdue them. Because of this, defeating the Healslimes in an enemy group first is often the best course of action if the player cannot defeat the other enemies before they can be healed. Many enemies have the ability to summon a Healslime in battle and it is the most summoned monster in all of the Dragon Quest Series. Appearances ''Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Healslimes prove to be the first instance in the series where monsters can actually help the player in combat: Ragnar McRyan is assisted by a Healslime named Healie during his quest to save a group of missing children. Dragon Quest V '' ''Dragon Quest VI After obtaining the flying bed in Clearvale, a healslime by the name of Healie is hidden behind the shops. Talk to him and he will join your party. Dragon Quest VII The Healer can be found in the Orph region, Mount Ceide in both the past and present, the Falrod region in the past, the Verdham region in the past, the Loomin region in the past and the Krage region in Disc 2. It has a rare chance of dropping a Healer Heart, allowing one party member to become a Healer when it is taken to the Temple of Dharma. Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Note: Healslimes are also summoned by Restless armours for backup. ''Dragon Quest Monsters A Healslime (then Healer) is the first boss monster that the player encounters, this particular Healslime being Hale, one of the King of GreatTree's favorite monsters. Hale will want to join upon his defeat, an offer the player should take up due to the healing and support spells the Healslime can offer. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Healslimes appear as rank F members of the Slime family and are the last rank F monster in that family. They can be found wandering about Xeroph Isle during daytime. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Healslimes usually appear in the Doubtback region, in the caves. They are useful at that point in the game for the ability Healer. They take a little more exp than other monsters in the area but synthesis can pass on their healer skill. They are also needed for some parts of the monster scout proficiency test. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime The best friend of the player's character, Rocket, is a Healslime named Hooly. Hooly's father, Mr. Hooly, and Curate Rollo also appear to be Healslimes. Related Monsters *Cureslime *King Cureslime *Man o' war *Medislime *Sootheslime See Also *Healer (Class) Gallery Image:Healer.gif|NES Image:Healer.gif1|SNES ''Dragon Quest V Image:Healer.gif2|SNES Dragon Quest VI Image:Healslime.png|''Dragon Quest VIII Image:Healer.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters'' Image:Healer.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Healslime.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' dqm12_healer.gif|Dragon Quest Monsters 1 + 2 (PSX) Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies Category:Slimes